


House Proud

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf trumps cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Proud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanthimus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nanthimus).



> Written on 27 July 2008 in response to nanthimus' prompt of _Remus/Harry: feral (the wolf takes control)_.

Remus was proud of the cottage; he'd spent almost every day for a year restoring it. Harry had groused about the "camping" they'd had to do during its less-than-complete stage, but there had been ways to distract him from his irritation, and Harry had almost always fallen in line with Remus' renovation schemes.

Unfortunately, Harry's acquiescent manner didn't extend to the subject of the feral cats that populated the meadow in which their cottage sat. Harry loved the annoying little buggers and would spend hours lying in the grass and reading to them—aloud! He'd named them all, as well, and his first question home from a mission was usually, "How're the cats doing?" rather than commenting upon Remus' alterations to their home.

Even now, Harry was out there—having been away over two weeks!—talking to the blasted moggies instead of kissing Remus hello. 

_Enough is enough_ , Remus thought, his hackles raising.

~*~

The unearthly growl from the hedge startled Diddles, Dot, and Dandy, sending them flying after the rest of their friends. Harry chuckled and rose to find Remus, looking as vexed as he'd hoped, glowering from above the greenery.

"I've missed—"

No one kissed like Remus when he was asserting his place, and Harry took no little enjoyment and pride in the feline members of the household for knowing theirs.


End file.
